Hey Gabriella
by dramalover4
Summary: Can one simple song change the way Gabriella feels about Troy? Troyella oneshot. Based off of Hey There Delilah by the Plain White T's.


**A/n: Based off of Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's. I hope you enjoy! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any of its characters. **

Gabriella sighed as she looked at the phone in her lonely New York University

dorm room. Many emotions were running through her as she reached for the phone: Sadness, anger, pain, and pity. She was about to break up with Troy. After high school, they decided to try a long distance relationship, since Troy wanted to focus on his music and not go to college. She wasn't too proud of that, but decided to stay a couple with him. She loved him. He told Gabriella he'd call everyday and think about her all of the time.

It started out well. He'd call her every night and tell her how much he missed her. But lately, the calls were scarce. It was like he didn't care anymore. The break-up had to happen.

Right before Gabriella was about to dial Troy's number, it rang. She checked the caller ID to see the one and only,"Troy Bolton" written in capital letters.

"Hello?" she asked stiffly.

"Hey, Gabi, it's Troy. I need to tell you something," said an enthusiastic Troy.

"Really? Me too."

"Cool, you go first."

"No, you," said Gabriella quietly.

"Okay...First, I want you to know how truly sorry I am that I haven't called lately. I've been really busy lately."

"With what?"

"I was writing this song, rehearsing it, recording...I've been working really hard...and I want you to hear it."

There was a pause as Troy fiddled around with a CD player. Then, the song started. Troy's voice followed the soft strumming of guitar strings.

Hey Gabriella  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so prettyYes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

Hey Gabriella  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey Gabriella

I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey Gabriella  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh its what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this wayHey, Gabi, I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey Gabriella  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey Gabriella here's to you  
This ones for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

Oh oh  
OOOoohhhh  
Oh oh  
Ooooooohhhhh  
Oh Oh  
OOOoohhhh  
OOOOooohhhhh  
Oh Oh 

Gabriella was silent as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I hope that explains why I haven't called you. I tried, but I was just so busy...I wanted to make this particular song perfect...I'm so sorry...but...what did you think of the song?"

"That song...was so sweet. It's beautiful. Troy, that was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me, and I love you so much. I never want to lose you."

"I love you too, Gabi."

After they hung up, Gabriella excitedly hopped onto her couch. Why in the world did she think about breaking up with him? Troy was the nicest guy she ever met, and Gabriella knew she'd love him forever.

**A/n: So, what'd ya think? I'm sorry it was so short! Please, Please, Please, **

**Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, **

**Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please review! **


End file.
